List of UWF pay per view events
This article provides a chronological list of pay-per-views promoted by Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF). UWF holds one pay-per-view event per month, although some pay-per-view events may be scneduled twice a month or once every month and a half or so depending on UWF's time management (which has been a consistent problem the promotion has attempted many times to fix). Each event is scheduled for three hours, although they sometimes run short of that time. The Ultimate Showdown, being the promotions biggest pay-per-view of the year, is the only pay-per-view event that runs over the three hour time period as a lot is usual scheduled for the pay-per-view event. Pay-per-view events are a big part of the revenue stream for UWF. History The success and failure of UWF pay-per-view UWF's first ever pay-per-view event was titled One Way Road and was based around setting up for UWF's biggest pay-per-view, WrestleFest in which would be occurring the next month. Besides the championship main event the pay-per-view was based around the Brawl For It All Match which would decide the contender for the main event championship match at WrestleFest. After WrestleFest UWF would continue to have success with pay-per-view events which excited and entertained the UWF audience. UWF's only problem when it came down to pay-per-view events was time management. No matter how hard UWF tried to settle on a specific date for a pay-per-view event they would not usual live up to that specific date and would normally have pay-per-view events occur one or two weeks after the original date scheduled. This problem led to UWF only having eight pay-per-view events in the year of 2009 when twelve were scheduled. Pay-per-view lawsuit Early in 2010 UWF was slapped with a lawsuit from a rival promotion in which ordered the UWF to refrain from using pay-per-view event titles in which they already claimed ownership of; these pay-per-view event titles included SummerBash, One Way Road and even UWF's biggest event of the year, WrestleFest. UWF settled to change the names of One Way Road and WrestleFest and managed to keep the SummerBash pay-per-view title in their annually pay-per-view calendar. One Way Road was re-titled Cross Roads and WrestleFest was re-titled The Ultimate Showdown. The Chairman of UWF, Dean James has been known to have said he much prefers these new pay-per-view titles over the old ones and even decided to change the titles of some other pay-per-view events as a repackaging of sorts for the UWF pay-per-view calendar. So far Mid-Year Massacre and Last Rights have been removed from the annual pay-per-view calendar and have been replaced by Eye Of The Storm and Final Destination but it has been rumoured that the Chairman may change the title of a few other pay-per-view events over the course of the year of 2010. Active and upcoming events The following is a list of the current, active titles for events scheduled by UWF. * Due to time management constraints the Collision Course pay-per-view event was skipped on the annual calendar. Past pay-per-view events * WrestleFest was renamed The Ultimate Showdown after a law suit from a rival promotion demanding they change the name of the pay-per-view and several other scheduled pay-per-view events. So, with this being said, this years Ultimate Showdown pay-per-view event is technically the second installment although it is booked as being the first installment. Special events The following events are not pay-per-view events but are important to mention. Opening Ceremony Opening Ceremony is a special event that occurs a week before the Kings Of Wrestling pay-per-view where first round matches for the Kings Of Wrestling tournament occur. 10-10-10 10-10-10 is an event that is rumoured to be scheduled for late 2010. No further information for this event is present at this current time.